User talk:Crimsonterminator1000
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to User:Crimsonterminator1000 page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 22:01, 20 April 2009 Eikichirō Saidō Edits Hello, there. Please do not just change a page's profile image. If there is an image that you would like to propose for a page, use the Discussion page. Also, please be sure to use the Preview function to check how your edits will look. Thanks! - Mr. N 05:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) I have also noticed that you did the same thing on the "Bleach" page. What I said on the Eikichirō Saidō edits also applies. - Mr. N 05:27, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Manual of Style As you may have noticed, many of your edits on the wiki today have been undone. This is because they do not follow policy and in some cases deface the articles, creating unnecessary extra work for everyone else to clean up. Please be more careful with your edits (e.g. using the preview option) and familiarize yourself with this wiki's Manual of Style before making further edits. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:57, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Guessing you frequent the Bleach board on IMDb :) [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 21:53, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I just realized who you are on IMDb. I hope I didn't say anything mean to you over there... I tend to lash out at times. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 22:01, March 31, 2010 (UTC) That's pretty easy: Terminator1000/Crimsonterminator1000, it's not that big a leap... [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 22:11, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Idon't know about that. If you looked in my IMDb profile I have an Alias section where I also identify myself as Weedefinition for Wikia and Wikimedia purposes [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 22:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Images If your gonna place images they have to be within the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy. The images cannot have black bars in them on the top or bottom nor any words in the pic if you come across those. It has to be a complete pic. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:49, May 19, 2010 (UTC)